ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Justice and freedom
is new tv series with same art style of young justice is a crossover between sonic the hedgehog and dc comics featuring on netlfix disney xd PLOT the freedom fighters and justice league form a alliance to stop various villains from takeover his worlds characters main cast sonic the hedgehog: a teenage super fast hedgehog hero of mobius universe co-leader of freedom fighters sally boyfriend miles tails prower: a younger super genius two tailed fox sonic best friend member of freedom fighters and fiona fox boyfriend sally acorn: a chipmunk princess of kingdom acorn leader of freedom fighters and sonic current girlfriend nicole the holo-lynx: a holographic lynx who hacked security doors machines computers shard girlfriend FREEDOM FIGHTERS rotor walrus: tails lab partner member of freedom fighters and a demolition expert antoine depardieu: a coyote swordman freedom fighter member and bunnie fiance bunnie raboot: a rabbit cyborg freedom fighter and antoine fiancee JUSTICE LEAGUE batman/bruce wayne: billonaire vingilate of gotham city and one of founders of justice league clark kent/superman: the last kryptonian of his destroyed planet krypton who laters became the guardian of metropolis and one of founders of justice league diana/wonder woman: a amazonia superheroine who wears his lasso of truth and one of founders of justice league arthur curry/aquaman: king of atlantis father of arthur curry jr and best friend of razor the shark barry allen/flash: a speedster superhero who protect central city martian manhunter: the last alien of his destroyed planet mars who has a crush in eslatic girl victor stone/cyborg: part time member of justice league and teen titans member hal jordan/green lantern: a wearer of green lantern ring and member of green larten corps TEEN TITANS robin/tim drake: second leader of teen titans batman sidekick and spoiler love interest starfire: a alien girl who escaped for his planet because of his evil sister and later became a member of original teen titans and nightwing love interest garfield logan/beast boy: a teenage superhero who have ability to became any animal and became raven boyfriend raven: a demon girl who betrayed his father trigon and became a member of teen titans and beast boy girlfriend YOUNG JUSTICE nightwing/dick grayson: batman first sidekick who founding the teen titnas and starfire love interest superboy: a superman clone created for lex luthor miss martian: martian manhunter niece who became superboy girlfriend wally west:/kid flash: flash sidekick donna troy/wonder girl GOTHAM SIRENS harleen quinzel/harley quinn: a girl who have a obessive crush in joker catwoman/selina kyle: batman girlfriend who is pretty thief pamela ivy/poison ivy: a villainess who control the plants amy rose: the new gotham siren who became best friend with harley quinn after the save her for scuicide INJUSTICE LEAGUE ivo robotnik/eggman: former minister of war who became a technologist supreme now working with lex luthor lex luthor: ceo of luthor industries who became superman arch enemy and team up with eggman vandal savage: a inmortal man who became a supervillain joker: a laughing man who has sense of insanity who became batman archenemy